Trópico de Misericordia
by AchimDy
Summary: Si a Martín, por curiosidad, la crueldad no lo hubiera transgredido... La vida con Manuel hubiera seguido fructífera. Argentina/Chile. Perú/Chile.


**Título: **Trópico de misericordia

**Pairing:** Martin/Manuel pero también hay volutas de Miguel/Manuel

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Esta colocado en la sección Hetalia creada por Himaruya pero esto va a una de los tentáculos de ese fandom madre, llamado: Latin hetalia. Los personajes acá expuestos pertenecen a Rowein, Kuraudia y Sariachian. Salud.

**Summary:** Si a Martín, por curiosidad, la crueldad no lo hubiera transgredido. La vida con Manuel hubiera seguido fructífera.

Representación de las naciones de Argentina, Chile, México (Pedro), Perú y Guayana Francesa (Abel Montufar) en un AU. La historia son SALTOS EN SANCO en el tiempo. No tiene orden. Eso se los dejo a vuestra imaginación :)

**Advertencias: **Harta jerga, argentina-chileno-peruvian.

Disfruto de los comentarios tanto como disfruto compartirles esto y escribirlo :D

* * *

La carne encima de la parrilla cocina, fríe y el humo empieza a fastidiarle a Manuel porque ese olor nauseabundo se impregna alrededor. Repasa el cuadernillo del Código Penal argentino sentado en una silla con rueditas frente al escritorio mediano, con la ventana abierta, las cortinas blandiéndose a cada soplido de aire más fuerte. Hace un solazo fresquísimo en Buenos Aires. El sol de las cuatro de la tarde... Fresco es eufemismo al asadero en el que se sienten por la sofocación.

Se nota que es verano, porque un insecto volador gigante de color negro se ha pegado al techo y cada uno sigue a lo suyo, Martín va a pegar un grito cuando lo encuentre.

Lo que le había encantado a Martín desde siempre era su cuarto, su pequeño escondite personalizado. Con un balconcito de barandal blanco de cemento con sujetadores en forma torbellino. Arquitectura neo-barroco a juego con los demás tres pisos del edificio. La cama de dos plazas que dejó su hermana luego de migrar con su novio a Oceanía (Vivían de arrimados más de 5 años, algo tenían que concretar y acá el panorama no estaba prometedor) hasta las calcomanías de _Hard Rock_ en el vidrio de su ventana, los posters de estrellas del fútbol argentino e inglés, el plafón en forma de dona, redoooondo, blanco con un punto al centro.

—Manu, ¿con qué salsa vas a querer el choripán? —grita alejando la cara un poco del humo para que no le salpique el aceite al voltear la otra carne. Con el pan en las manos.

El chileno levanta la vista del cuardenillo, un poco ido, se quedó en el...

«ARTICULO 95. - Cuando en riña o agresión en que tomaren parte más de dos personas, resultare muerte o lesiones de las determinadas en los artículos 90 y 91, sin que constare quiénes las causaron, se tendrá por autores a todos los que ejercieron violencia sobre la persona del ofendido y se aplicará reclusión o prisión de dos a seis años en caso de muerte y de uno a cuatro en caso de lesión.»

_Erí un terrible suertudo, rucio. Si me muero solo llegaí a los treinta en cana. Te queda tiempo a casarte y hasta los 60 años ya ni te acordarás de mí._

Le queda observando, Martín ha transpirando ya toda la parte alta de la espalda de la camiseta verde limón, su cara debe estar toda roja, como un kilo de fresas en plena estación. Voltea, al ver a Manuel que no contesta y levanta una ceja.

—Voy mezclar el chimichurri con mayo, si no te salí de las pelotas responderme, boludo —su cabello es rubio a rabiar pero, no se lo tiñe… O al menos Manuel no ha encontrado ninguna botellita de oxigenta, como evidencia, en todas las veces que se ha paseado por los baños de la casa.

El chileno carraspea.

—Me distraigo un momentito y voh ya estaí intentando matarme de un cáncer al estómago —niega con la cabeza, Martín hace mueca de sopresa exagerada con la boca abierta a lo ''¿yo? ¿cómo creés? ¡Nunca!'', porque tampoco es tan dañina esa mezcla—. Solo mayonesa.

Ojalá no le plante bromas en doble sentido luego mientras come...

El argentino es un poco exagerado, un poco creído, un poco fastidioso cuando todo va terriblemente mal y le lame una oreja ''casualmente'' para tranquilizarle (cosa que no logra, pero si deja en estado gelatinoso a Manuel), cuando el culpable es él pero Manuel siente el corazón débil con esas pupilas verdes que rebalsan en disculpas. Le da cólera, ya que, siempre algo le hace ceder pero Martín sigue exigiendole _más_. Sofoca pero envicia.

Martín echa las salsas a los respectivos panes que descansan en los platos, los que bordean el balcón. Y que Manuel le ha dicho millonadas de veces que NO se ponen las vajillas o cualquier cosa de necesite un sumo cuidado ahí.

(Desde la vez en que a Martín se le voló un churrasco y terminó cayendo en la cochera de su vecino y se la comieron los gatos callejeros. Martín había apagado la parrilla, con todo el impetu de bajar y treparse a la reja, ''_weón,_ _pero que no vis que tiene ese cerco eléctrico_'' la voz chilena de la cordura habló pero Martín la ignoró porque es ILUSO ''_neneeeeeee, como a vos no te ha costado la carne, déjame a mí que me las apaño''_ contestó, cuando se electrocutó dos dedos, bajó casi de un salto, raspándose la rodilla. Decidió que este tipo de heroísmo es una mierda, empezó a putear por dolor y decepción. Mientras Manuel timbraba el intercomunicador del vecino en cuestión, dándose con la sorpresa que había salido desde temprano. Y lo supo porque el vigilante se apiadó de verlo ahí paradito tocando varias veces y sin recibir respuesta. Al final cuando salieron en la tarde para comprar tabaco y cervezas a la tienda de la esquina paralela, (sus tíos salían de viaje a Jujuy, Martín podía gastar toda la plata de su propina sin remordimientos), el argento se puso todito melancólico '_'Pero flaco, yo me quedé con hambre y esos gatos conchudos se están dando el festín. Vecino hijo de puta, colorado, chupapijas, mascaporongas. Lo voy a reventar a trompadas''_ Manuel enserio no entiende de donde sale tanto drama hacia un trozo de vacuno. ¿Y que culpa tenía el irlandés de su vecino por no estar? _''Martín, hay una oferta 2x1 en el super de bifes''_ rueda los ojos. Que tanto problema. Martín es desorden, alaraca, depresión, risas y pocas respuestas)

Solo se puede oír el sonido del narrador del partido local que se está jugando, de las televisoras de otros departamentos. Boca versus River, gracias a Dios Manuel pudo disuadirlo para que no se le ocurra prenderlo hoy y compartir el almuerzo, le aburren los partidos de los equipos nacionales.

Cuando se sientan, a la mesa chica e improvisada que Manuel trajo del cuarto de almacén, con mantelito de flores, la televisión al frente ya está prendida. Un poco tarde su almuerzo, ya va a empezar un programa repetido de Tinelli. Es feriado, por eso tanto relajo, si se lo preguntan.

—Creo que deberías cerrar la ventana, va a entrar frío. Ya está anocheciendo —aconseja el chileno. Martín embutiéndose la mitad del choripán, y alternando con sorbos a su Quilmes, lo mira tragando doloroso. Porque la carne le está arañando la garganta posiblemente del pedazo gigante que esta intentando digerirse de una.

—Dejamé terminar de comer y lo hago —le guiña el ojo

Manuel se encoge de hombros empezando a cortar con cuchillo y tenedor un trozo de carne de cerdo que se ha servido, ya que el choripán lo come después. Martín le queda mirando, le gusta mucho observarle de esa manera: comiendo, todo concentrado en lo que hace, arrastrando con los dientes la carne a sus labios y masticando, luego mirando a la tele, bebiendo sorbitos cortos a su jugo de maracuyá.

Se revuelve un poco en su asiento.

—¿Pasa algo? —la mirada de Martín es cargada, como una ola gigante que esta a punto de tumbarte y corres al último minuto para salvarte, aunque puedes resbalarte y… Tener un terrible final. Este es el caso de Manuel, que se siente expuesto, una sensación semejante a la de quedar en ridículo por la forma en la que come. El argentino parpadea y niega con la cabeza.

—Uyyy no, solo me estoy quemando los ojos mirando al sol —piropea

Se ríen. Y Martín vuelve a llenarse el buche para terminar de comer.

—Ya te estábai tardando en sacar lo fleto—contesta pero se sonroja leve, porque los comentarios de Martín aún muy estúpidos y re usados con las chicas le hacen cosquillas en el ego, en el buen sentido... eso es lo peor.

Acaban de comer y Manuel se ofrece a lavar la vajilla mientras Martín prende la tele de la sala, sí, esa graaaaaaaaaandeeeeeeeeee, busca un Blu-ray interesante y configura una buena película.

Elige una película de Ricardo Darín, policial y de suspenso ¿Para qué gastar en entradas cine y luego pasarse el amargón de que los pendejos en la sala empiezan a gritar creando quilombo, que atrás tuyo a un desgraciado se le ocurra patearte el asiento, para qué?

Acá tiene la tele 3D que compró su tío por las bodas de Oro que cumplía.

—Eh, ché, no te vayas olvidar el mate para bajar la comida —suspira, arrodillado frente al aparatito Blu-ray.

Manuel deja los platos chorreando en el escurridor, relajando los brazos, por fin. Se quita los guantes amarrillos de goma y los deja chorrear igualmente en ese lugar.

Con un trapo limpia el rededor del cuadrado de metal, suspirando. Escucha a Martín y no contesta, poniendo agua a hervir. Trapea el piso de la cocina luego.

A Manuel le gusta sentirse activo. Más que solo gustarle, es una necesidad. Podrían decir que se le ve como un amito de casa pero no soporta el estancamiento, estar de sedentario más de cuatro horas, (al menos que tenga como motivo redactar informes sobre la bibliográfica jurídica que tuvo que leerse previamente, escribir un poema que le lleva hostigando por sacarlo de su mente, investigación en blogs de gente que llevando su carrera tiene las mismas preguntas que él y decide ampliar así su panorama, porque no basta con la única respuesta del profesor, por supuesto) tampoco que sea un obsesivo-compulsivo de la limpieza y orden pero estar en actividad le relaja. Cuando le toca regalonear nadie lo persuade.

—A vo' te pasa eso por tragón, ¿no pudiste levantarte más temprano, rucio? ya deberíamos tomar la once y mírate cómo vas.

Tampoco es como si Manuel hubiera alentado a Martín demasiado para que se despierte, no le oye ni pío porque, donde está, los parlantes retumban con el sonido de los próximos estrenos a futuras películas, que seguro ya estrenaron en Estados Unidos, pero que acá llega como dos semanas después. Manuel llega con dos pocillos de mate y el vapor de agua saliendo de ellos, se sienta al lado del esperpento Martín, quien voltea al sentir el cojín hundirse. Se miran.

—¿No te queri bañar? Has sudado como chancho toda la tarde —confiesa, Martín rueda los ojos y suelta el control.

—Sudo bastante sí, pero mirá, oléeme —le expone el cuello, sin pedir permiso, acercándolo cuanto lo que puede a la cara de Manuel, este traga saliva nervioso—. Huelo bien ¿o no?

Y Manuelito se doblega solo porque ya le tiene cerca, cierra los ojos, aspira. Huele rico, enserio, aunque no delicioso. Rico. Porque más que lo agradable de su humor es solo sentir como late la carne del rubio bajo su nariz y las costillas se le contraen. Aleja su cara, su cuerpo y su cordura de Martín.

—I-Igual, en un rato empezarás a apestar seguramente, hazme caso —tsk, tsk, tsk.

—¿Podés bajarle a tus revoluciones, flaco? —suspira, con una sonrisa por esa acción de Manuel, separandose para no incordiarle más, que tampoco es su objetivo— Si vamos a disfrutar del puente y vos empezás a hincharlas... —tantea con sus dedos por la mano del otro, encontrándola, subiéndola y rozándola en sus labios. Besa los dedos. Manuel se tensa absolutamente, siente en la yema de sus dedos el vaho de la respiración de Martín—. Descansemos, ya puse la peli, re buena, te va a encantar.

Manuel asiente porque cree que es un gesto sin importancia, Martín no ha oído como el corazón se fermenta bajo su piel con el contacto. _Esto no hace daño a nadie, seguro ni se ha dado cuenta._ ¡Tonterías! son mariconadas y eso no lo haría un hombre heterosexual en sus cabales, quizás tomó mucho entonces. Trata de resbalarse a otro lado del sofá, porque comienza a arder con el contacto que le pide más. Sus labios secos forman líneas blancas en su boca roja, Martín en cambio, se ha acercado el mate para beber. Deja caer la cabecita castaña en el sillón, medio echados/medio sentados. Con cuidado de no derramar la infusión caliente. El chileno tomará su mate a continuación. Aprovechando de tomar otra postura, empujando a Martín, sin ser demasiado obvio. Acaban el contenido amargo de hierbas, de la bombilla, observando hacia el televisor. Abandonan las tazas en el piso, en una esquina, cada quién ensimismado en los pensamientos que producen la acción anterior de Martín...

Cuando Darín les ha enredado lo suficiente los conectores del raciocinio con pruebas, hipótesis y declaraciones de los testigos. Martín sube una pierna transversal a las rodillas huesudas de Manuel, que trae un buzo de franela, no llevan manta de polar pero el argentino es un HORNO, el otro le va soplando la frente, peinando sin seguir un orden del cabello rubio, dejándose llevar por lo calmado del ambiente, adormeciéndose.

_Amigos._

—Ya viste como de buena esta la peli que ni te alcanzá cerebro para despotricar… —se abraza a su abdomen, como una oruga.

—Para hacerte una crítica a la altura tengo que acabar con esta weá.

La barbilla de Martín está en el temple de Manuel, parece un koala bien enganchado, con los ojos entrecerrados porque se supone que después de almorzar viene la siesta.

—Aburrido decís porque la trama es muy elaborada para que la captes. Te puedo explicar más tarde, si querés.

Manuel no quiere, o sí, pero qué le importa la película. Nadie contesta pero la respiración acompasada de Manuel es contundente. Busca el control torpemente con la mano que tiene libre, ya que seguro se escurrió en tanto movimiento, bajo los cojines. Cuando lo encuentra, apaga el televisor. Todo el cuarto anochece a las siete, como sepultándolos. Martín hace que el brazo que colgante del chileno lo abrace.

Para que voy a mentir, Martín no piensa, porque no quiere, se asusta. Ojala los sueños no le interroguen como lo haría esta sociedad, que no le obliguen a calificarse en una palabra por solo sucumbir a este angelito.

**Ven a mí, como la ola del mar viene a la tierra, convirtiendo la playa en espumas y burbujas de agua limpia**

Miércoles, mitad de semana, cuando Martín está en plena clase de archivística el profesor habla bajito, la bulla es inmensa. Que interminable le parece esto, mira que son los detalles más relevantes del tema los que esta detallando, trata de agudizar aun MÀS su oído. Pero parece infernal teniendo al costado suyo un par de muchachitos contando sus hazañas, salpicadas de drogas y alcohol, que victoriosos aplicaron en el boliche. Como le mosquea esto.

En un momento indefinido, entre el espacio y tiempo que no se pusieron de acuerdo, Martín le pone off a su atención al catedrático. Sin más, mirando su carpeta pintarrajeada de garabatos con lapiceros de todas las tintas.

Verde, rojo, morado.

Explota el recuerdo de Manuel, de la barriga de Manuel, cuando se pensó que no estaba en el apartamento (en ese ínterin de dos semanas, que parecían vivir completamente solos, con sus tios en Jujuy) porque llegó a la hora en la que Manuel le tocaba clase a las siete de la noche, aún en la Facu. Que iluso, Martín. Cuando abriste la puerta de tu pieza compartida con él y te saludó el pesado aroma a nicotina, pero no solo eso, Manuelito estaba con la luz del velador prendida como única iluminación.

Se descuelga la mochila del hombro para tirarla a donde sea, que el chileno está durmiendo, descansando, tomando la siesta o simplemente cerrando los ojos. Pero es el caso. Tiene la remera trepada hasta la mitad del vientre, Martín camina como negando la cabeza para pavonearse sobre quien ha estado de vago hoy… Pero el chupetón cerca al borde del pantalón de Manuel lo detiene y le hace parpadear. Esta de color rosado en su piel, tirando para morado porque seguro no es reciente, Manuel suelta un «mmmhhhmmm» y sube un brazo, la lengua de Martín tiene que mojar sus labios y luego morderlos. «Que hacés, hijodeputa, sos mi amigo» traga saliva «Que estas soñando, quiero saber» «Porque vos estas en mi cama y tengo derecho a saber», camina dos pasos más cerca a la cama, siente el ímpetu de hacerlo. «¿Manuelito, a vos te conté la duda esa de que la vez pasada se me dio por lamer el hueso de tu nuca, cuando te agachaste a recoger el recibo de luz?» mirando fijamente la marca, sus brazos, el cuello abierto de su camiseta.

El chileno remueve un poco la cabeza y se rasca una esquina de la barbilla, completamente dormido. Soñando con la nada, mientras Martín tiene guerras nucleares internas. «A la mierda, esto se me va a pasar»

Buena ocasión para llamar a Pedro y acompañarlo al gimnasio y disiparse.

**Te desnudaré por las calles azules**

Su tío le había llamado al celular con motivo de urgencia, porque había olvidado su DNI en el escritorio y sin ese pequeño documento no podía renovar su carné para ingresar y darle el alcance a su compañero (fiscal en el caso), al departamento de medicina legal. Martín no sabía, pero cuando lo tuvo que acompañar hasta la puerta (para que le diera plata para comprarse el desayuno) se quedó hasta el final del examen anatómico de la muchacha.

Primero retiraron de refrigeración el cuerpo, siendo ésta la segunda vez que iba a ser examinado, estaba preservado con formol. Ahorraron el tiempo de necesitar del trabajo previo, como asegurarse de sus signos vitales, si sufría de alguna deformación, etcétera.

Cargando el cuerpo entre dos, desembolsaron y lo posicionaron en la gran mesa de color aluminio, no muy lejos de la refrigeradora.

Martín observa el proceso con una mezcla de asombro y fascinación, cómo después de haber rasgado la piel con el bisturí uno de los órganos dentro del tórax era sustraído con pulcritud y maestría por el forense. Abandonando el interior junto con una sustancia viscosa. Lentamente es puesto en un recipiente vacío de vidrio que descansa al lado, bajo la luz blanca de la lámpara para diseccionarlo, con tijeras, estilete y pinzas y determinar si estaba en condiciones de ser materia de transplante.

Los médicos se expresan en términos técnicos y sus voces son apresuradas, otro anota toda la narración mientras su tío bebe café, parloteando con el fiscal, Martín se mantenía ensimismada en la escena que solo le creaba más preguntas.

—No… La nena no se merecía encontrarse con ese enfermo de mierda, mirá como la han destrozado...

Es el comentario del asistente del fiscal de caso (uno relativamente nuevo), negando con la cabeza y con la mano tapándose la boca.

El cadáver llevaba una peluca de color morado, (en el reverso de ella, las uñas de cada uno de sus dedos pegadas con cola y formando una ''H'') llegaba solo hasta sus orejas, con los labios pálidos, párpados cubriendo los luceritos de color celeste de sus pupilas. Que ya no estaban a la vista, obviamente, Martín lo supo por la foto que muestra su expediente, que también le pusieron al tanto de otras cosas más: como que la chica sufría de asma. Acaricia con dos dedos, lo que sería su pantorrilla con rasguños y marcas del autor del crimen, su firma dicen... Se le erizan algunos vellos del brazo por la fría de temperatura. Lo primero que se le viene a la mente es: «Ni los cuatro kilos de matambrito que tengo en el freezer están como vos''

—Pendejo, regresá a la casa —ordena su tío, acercándose a él—. Gracias por venirte tan rápido acá, me ayudaste bastante —le da palmaditas en el hombro como gesto cariñoso, mientras Martín asiente, sonriendo a la vez porque le ha parecido el MEJOR comienzo del día, uno muuuuuuy alucinante. Va a irse… pero a la biblioteca.

**Astros momificados y bravíos sobre cielos de abismos y barrancas como densas coronas de carlancas.**

La cafetería no esta tan transitada hoy, una suerte para él que cuando estaba rebalsando de gente tiene hasta que compartir la mesa y ahora la tiene con libros, hojas agrupadas en gachitos y marcadores de color fosforescente, su libreta de Mafalda con stickers edición limitada de Condorito… Todo desperdigado. Ordena un mate, la amargura (a la que te acostumbras desde toda tu vida cuando lo pruebas) le mantiene el cerebro como chispa. Está con el estómago vacío, chupando la bombilla.

Manuel le da una calada a su cigarro, camino a hacer el trabajo grupal a casa de su compañera Paloma, aunque no la conoce aún, jamás ha hablado con ella porque su salón es gigaaaaaaaaaante y parece ser del tipo de chica llamativa y conversadora con las que NO se junta en clase. Podría estar estudiando con el hijo de la reina de Holanda a dos filas y él ni cuenta, pero no es el caso.

Le vibra el celular en el bolsillo de pecho del saco negro, ''ahhhhh Martín, seguro ya se dio cuenta que se fue a la chucha su wéa de esponjita, no tengo ganas de ir a comprar, no me queda ni dos lucas'' contesta:

—¿Que querí? Voy a quedarme a almorzar en otro lado —avisa desde ya por si acaso, para que no pida nada.

—La han internado, boludo, a la nona —la voz de Martín era apresurada, atropellada, agitada, agustiada—. ¿Te acordás que ella tiene la neumonía? Ha estado en cama más de dos días, le bajaron más las defensas y ahora no podía respirar… Manu, el doctor me dijo que tenía un cuadro bien complicado de bronquitis con no sé qué mierda.

—Espérate, espérate, Martín tranquilízate —sabe que pide en vano pedirle tal cosa, pero a él también le pone los pelos de punta, se queda estático a la mitad de la cuadra—. ¿Desde qué hora estas ahí?

—Hace una hora, recién te aviso porque sabía que estabas en clases y no ibas a poder contestar pero flaco venite, ahora que sabés —toma asiento en el sillón del cuarto de hospital—. Estoy solo acá.

La neumonía es mortal cuando ya se ha llegado a puntos extremos. Pero la abuela de Martín se cuida un montón, hasta decir basta, y si le ha ocurrido esta crisis ha sido culpa del clima, los médicos le van a recetar unas cuantas pastillas más fuertecitas de las que ha estado tomando (y un poco más caras también) y ya está, asunto arreglado. Porque de la neumonía no la van a curar. Pero el traga saliva, se siente fuera de lugar sin estarlo, se siente como en ridículo porque quiere decirle mil cosas a Martín. Como que le quiere besar para que se calme, que claro que ya va, que se va a tomar un taxi ahorita, que le va a cancelar el almuerzo a Paloma porque no le interesa prefiere sentir su calor por todo el cuerpo, Martín, pero tú no… No sé exactamente que intentas, Martín. Lo he pensado, lo he escrito, lo he soñado, lo he dudado, lo he imaginado… Todo me he imaginado, con tu cara, con tus ojos verdes que me miran tan pesado, no mueres en los labios de otra ni de otro. ¿Me tengo que lavar con detergente el cerebro para no pensarte?

—No puedo, weón —es... increible de creer que se esté negando, Martín trata de no entrar en pánico—, perdón, es que me voy a ver con la Paloma para hacer la maqueta, es para el Lunes y ya estamos a jueves —el raciocinio ante todo, aunque su voz se muestra dudosa, tiembla pero felizmente no flaquea.

—¿Sos tan insensible que después de saber todo el quilombo que se ha armado, que ni siquiera he almorzado, que no tengo ni un peso para nada y estoy solo, me respondés ''perdón''? Por una maquetita de mierda —bufa, aun no grita pero su tono de voz es alto, indignado—. Dejate de joder.

Su voz, le gusta. Es melosa, es como que no quieres escuchar pero algo te está atando. Cree que así lo va a manipular siempre.

—¿Y como iba a saber yo que no tenís ni un peso para nada? Dejate voh de joder y echarme culpas que no tengo —asombrado porque ni que fuera advino, el tipo solo le ha dicho que está en el hospital—. Solo me voy a quedar tres horas ahí y me estas demorando para tocarle la puerta —miente con eso último, reanuda el paso hasta la casa de su compañera, colombiana le han contado que es—. No me voy a quedar a vivir acá, solo es un trabajo, te veo a las nueve.

—Muy tarde que llegués a esa hora, no me parece. Regrésate antes —Manuel camina una cuadra más—, sabés que no es nada santo por acá en el barrio—rotundo, con la mano de su abuela entre sus dedos, bien apretada.

Sonríe y mira al cielo de Buenos Aires. Que se ve tan susceptible, dice Cerati, Manuel solo se imagina al conchudo de Martin. Quien se iba a pensar que acabaría cediendo ante el chamuyo del argentino en el veinteañero de Micaela (la hermana de Miguel, su único amigo en común) ¿en qué momento… ?

—¿Aló? Flaco, estoy hablándote enserio, no volvás tan tarde, que yo mismo voy a buscarte.

Traga saliva.

—Ya, weón, no te pongai pesao —contesta con una sonrisita, volteando hacia los lados para buscar el cartelito que le diga en que calle está parado—. ¿Por qué de pronto tantos cuidados? Tengo solo tres años menos que tú, no es para que te pongas como mi papá o… —se encoge de hombros como si lo tuviera delante y fuera un _''en la línea de la que te hablo, tsk''_

A Martín le suena como un novio, definitivamente y qué marica, y qué esto pero es lo que resuena a sus oídos, un noviecito.

—¿O…? —el celular de Martín le está calentando la mejilla, la pantalla se va a mojar si empieza a sudar…

—N-N-no sé, como mi mamá.

Seguro siente un impulso de protección, ¿por qué se oye al flaco como un nene en apuros que necesitá plata para el trago de las previas con amigos? ¿O como uno que le está pidiendo permiso de salir a su vieja? Así de indefenso soná.

Es extraño que estén tras una línea telefónica y se sienta, de pronto, esa tensión a mil kilómetros de distancia. Así sea de menos de un minuto, aletea. Sospechoso que Martín se haya interesado en ese pequeño detalle que Manuel soltó, sin esa intención, pero que se puede malinterpretar libremente.

Se ríe entre dientes.

—Me hago viejo, ¿eso decís? Viste, puede ser que me preocupo por ti, ¿no? Sos importante, vivimos juntos, desayunamos juntos, fumamos juntos, no nos bañamos juntos porque eso sería una mariconada.

Pero no sabes cómo muero por girar la manija del cuarto, en la mañana, sin avisar y verte agachado como te subes los calzoncillos, con el pelito chorreandote por la espalda…

Los pómulos de Manuel queman de bochorno.

—Ajá, que erí un terrible maraco, ya lo sabía po —resume, abanicándose el rostro con la mano que tiene libre, suelta un bufido. Cuando ese tipo de bromas salen de boca de Martín es dificil que Manuel no se sienta cohibido, ¿lo hará a propósito?

Camina, está en la cuadra cinco de la calle de Paloma, que justo. Le quedan tres para llegar a su casa.

Ojalá pudiera expresarse con claridad. Sabe que Martín lo entendería, sabe que no lo juzgaría… pero que justamente no desea esto. No dar pena justo a él. Pena por el hecho de ser el único idiota que le aguanta casi de todo por preferir obviar las peleas, las preguntas, los insultos...

El rubio apoya la cabeza en un brazo de su abuela, ido.

—Mandamé su dirección por mensaje de texto, por si te pasá algo…

—No, gracias. Sé cuidarme solito.

¡Hijo de puta! Al menos dejate de sonar un NIÑO. A Martín le marea, cuando oye ese intermitente sonido de que le ha cortado. Y probablemente, se le apague el celular después por falta de batería.

**Cuando el mundo enmudece y las promesas se engañan… Nos revolcamos en el jardín, por donde nadie pasa.**

¿Puedes sentir como un volcán explotar? Dependiendo de las circunstancias, claro.

Esa vez bajaban la pendiente que los lleva a la tienda. Donde compran las provisiones (leche, pan de molde, café, cajas de té, bolsas de avena) para preparar en el desayuno de mañana, para chicos y los más grandes como ellos. Son los capitanes de ese grupo de campamento. Nada tan serio, solo los engreídos de los acaudalados empresarios que se quedan unos cuantos fines de semana en este club campestre.

Martín tiene una insolación terrible en la cara, Manuel no tanto porque se la pasó todo el rato con la visera en la cabeza haciéndole sombra y mucho bloqueador que el argentino rechazó porque eso le dejaba la piel grasosa, luego entendió que a la chica a la que manoseaba a la salida del baño no le gustaría. Ni a la otra que le vendía las obleas con dulce de leche que se le insinuaba con su faldita corta, ni la que vino con las cervezas a las colchonetas, Martín botaba a propósito el respaldar de la silleta para que esta se lo acomode agachándose y acariciándole las piernas ''de casualidad''.

—El día ha estado pesadito, ¿eh, que opinas?

—Y eso que tú erís quien más se la ha pasado relajado —respirar el aire fuera de la capital y siente como una pequeñita parte de tu organismo renace con el olor a naturaleza y árboles meciéndose junto con las flores que destilan un rico olor a estas horas.

—No tenés que ser tan estricto, Maaaaaaaanu, que esto no es un colegio militar.

El nombrado relojea los ojos.

—Solo digo que alguien pudo ayudarme con los equipos de básquet, en vez que andar puro hueviando con las minas en el billar.

Los hombros de Martín vibran en una risa.

—Andá, a la próxima te llevo conmigo si nos asignan con Miguel, ¿qué decís? —empuja suavemente su cadera con la de Manuel pero éste solo mira al frente, medio indiferente—. Lo dejamo' un ratito ahí con los pendejos y yo te presento a unas amigas, pa' que te cambies ese humor ¿eh?

Hablan bajito, los bungalows por los que pasan ya están con la luz apagada y otros solo con una luz, las cortinas color beige corridas. Los huesos del codo de Martín se le clavan en el brazo, no camina muy derecho que digamos y no anda borracho.

—No nos pagan para divertirnos —recuerda.

—No nos pagan para amargarnos, tampoco.

Llegan a la tienda, compran todo menos la avena que se acabó el último paquete hace un par de horas, que frío, mañana tendrá que comprar temprano por los puestos de la carretera.

Cuando regresan a su cabaña, Martín trata de recuperar el aire perdido en toda la caminata, agitadísimo, demasiado tabaco en sus pulmones y su organismo. Manuel se quita la chalina y la cuelga en el perchero. La camiseta abandona su cuerpo, y Martín observa su piel cremosa bajo la luz del lamparín que enciende.

En la zona lumbar, encima de los hoyuelos provocadores que se le marcan, tiene tatuada una estrella. Diez vértices, cinco picos.

Que no es tan grande como la curiosidad de Martín.

—¿Y dolió? —pregunta, y Manuel sabe a lo que se refiere, tiene un escalofrío, por el cambio de temperatura, por la voz de Martín y por estar de espaldas, voltea.

Manuel no sabe en qué momento se volvió esto una insinuación indirecta, el estando de sin ropa bajo la escrutación del argentino.

—Bueno… Sí, una aguja pichándote la piel... —Martín ¿por qué te me acercas? ¿Te doy curiosidad? Retrocede hasta chocarse, no tan aparatosamente, con el camarote—. N-No es… muy agradable…

Los ojos verdes de Martín transmiten una GENUINA seriedad, SERIO. SERIO como pocos momentos en su vida, (bueno, con los amigos) Martín solo cambia a la seriedad cuando está tratando de diagnosticar tu problema de familia, de pareja, de amor, de negocios pero ahora le observa con atención el tatuaje. Abandona las bolsas en la repisa al lado de la puerta, mientras Manuel esta incómodo con la situación que definitivamente NO sabe manejar pero al menos no está acostumbrado a reírse de los nervios.

—Yo estaba pensando en hacerme uno, ¿sabés? —sonríe

Nolotoquesquesdementirasoloesuntatuajedeaguaynoquieroquetedescuentaputalawéa

—A-Ah… pero ¿qué querí hacer… —en cinco pasos Martín está cerca, sus sombras se reflejan en la pared, como con la intención de acorralarle— acercándote...?

Traga saliva y el rubio lo voltea en su propio eje y en silencio, tan dócil Manuel _''shhhh, que flaco estás, ¿te habés pesado ahora ultimo?'_' con su camiseta a medio salir en los antebrazos, sin la libertad en las manos, solo se le hace más pesado respirar.

Martín siempre ha notado tan inseguro a Manuel, tan limitado, tan rutinario. Algo genera que su morbo se diversifique en ese momento, puede ser calentura, sieeeeeeeempre ha tenido ese tipo de fantasías con otro hombre. Lo ha hecho cinco veces (que se acuerde), y no le avergüenza hablar del tema, como a Miguel. Pero nunca se ha dado el caso de decírselo a quien le pasea la yema de los dedos a los hoyuelos de Venus en la zona lumbar, con otra mano apoyándose en el hombro. Siente como la carne se eriza.

—N-No lo toquí mucho que esta sensible, weón —aprieta los ojos porque si lo frota va a empezar a salirse el tinte…

—Pero no se ve rojo ni hinchado —incrédulo, igual aleja los dedos, porque siente cosquillas bajo el vientre.

Manuel, aprovechando la amnistía, estira el brazo para agarrar la camiseta que descansa en su cama (duerme en la litera de arriba), Martín ve los huesos de sus omóplatos sobresalir. Se acerca un paso más y la entrepierna choca con el culo del chileno, casi le da un infarto.

—Vos, ¿sos…?

—¡Las wéas que inventas! —trata de persuadir, nerviosito, caminando hacia las escaleritas y subir a su cama pero... Martín lo impide rodeándole con un brazo la cintura, el otro tensa la mandíbula, bajando la mirada y quedando estático por ese acercamiento. Está terriblemente avergonzado de la profundidad de Martín, del llamado de su boca solo de estar cerca.

—No serían huevadas si me aclararas.

Manuel quiere gritar. ¿Aclararte que cosa? Martín mira ahora no te hagas que no sabes nada. El que no me ha encontrado las revistas de hombres desnudos en la cajita de zapatillas Adiddas del clóset. Lo sé, porque erí tan pelmazo ni lo dejaste en su mismo sitio. Yo lo dejo arrimado a la derecha y lo encontré pegado en la esquina izquierda. Qué vergüenza, ¿te encantó mucho ver que me estiro la coneja con fotitos de jovencitos vestidos de scout? ¿Con la vestimenta toda desarreglada, chupándose los dedos y en poses provocadoras? Rubios como tú, otros morenos, blancos. Me dan ganas de morderlos, romperlos, hacerlos gemir. Riquísimo habría sido encontrarte a esa edad, porque ningún cabro en las fotos pasa más de los quince años…

Se muerde los labios y aprieta los ojos. Qué difícil es exteriorizar todo lo denso que lo pone Martín. Pasa los dedos por su frente, baja por la línea de su nariz se queda en la parte de la piel que su labio eleva, ¿quién se va a concentrar así?

—Nene, decime que yo puedo imaginarme… —le delinea los labios opuestos con la yema de sus dedos, Manuel separa sus labios a penas, para dejarle paso. Aceptando su seducción. Al rato sube la mirada cuando Manuel está chupando un dedo—. Tanto.

—Tenemos que levantarno' temprano mañana a las seis, empezamos con el desayuno —Martín besa su frente, abrazando con más posesión el torso escuálido mientras respira en su oreja, así lento... cuando Manuel ya mandó a la mierda su coraza.

—Tocamé, boludo —exige agarrándole la cara con las dos manos, con voz necesitada.

Lo hace, lo hace, no sabe decir que no ni para negarse a los volantes de la calle.

Su boca se corrompe de Martín, besan brioso. Manuel tira al piso su camiseta a medio quitar que le encarcelaba los antebrazos y ¡oh! le sube el suéter al rubio, obedeciendo, hambriento. Lo atrae, resbalando de saliva sus bocas, flexionan las rodillas para no golpearse con la madera de la cama de Manuel y se tumban en la cama de Martín, deben oírse solo los grillos y sentirse el espesor del aire de madrugada. Desciende por la piel suave del cuello de Manuel, Martín le sube las piernas para acomodarse mejor y termina por lanzar su camiseta. Marrones versus verdes quedan fijos, como si no pudieran creer que por fin vaya a pasar.

Lo vuelve a besar, los dientes de Manuel rasguñan suave la lengua de Martín porque la intromisión no ha sido avisada. Cierran los ojos, se ciernen encima, buscando más contacto, más contacto… Pecho contra pecho.

Martín resbala torturando a Manuel con el calor de su piel, arriba, observandole cauteloso, como dando oportunidad a que pueda arrepentirse a pesar que él se arrancaría la piel a mordiscos si eso llegase a ocurrir.

—Te quiero —confiesa con los ojos cerrados hacia el techo, agotado ya de guardárselo, cuando la lengua de Martín está en su ombligo, se introduce, empuja, hace cosquillas y Manuel siente que se derrite. Con los dedos enterrados en su cabello color maíz, Martín le sonríe y tiene la corazonada que se va a quedar con él por muchísimo tiempo. Su saliva en el vientre de Manuel la enfrían los soplidos de viento que se cuelan por la ventana mal cerrada, mientras le desabrocha el jean, baja la cremallera, los baja de sus piernas, los baja de la prisión de sus piernas, tira a algún rincón lleno de tierra.

Muerde su sexo encima de la prenda blanca, lame mientras Manuel lo observa suplicante y los labios entreabiertos. El triángulo de vellos los deja húmedos, los dedos retiran lento la tediosa prenda que ha puesto más rígido al menor. Martín empieza a sudar, logra observar su espalda ancha con gotitas, la frente, su nariz, sus pestañas barriendo su mejilla.

Arrodillado como siempre lo ha deseado, empieza a bébeselo, succionándole el alma casi, el gime estrangulado porque… ¿Cómo es posible que le esté robando lo que los amarra? Es un…

—¿Lo disfrutás, eh? Qué divino estás, para tomarte una foto —se relame la boca, Manuel lo ve difuso, estaba nublado por el placer del casi-correrse hasta que alejó el motor que lo va a impulsar a salpicarle toda esa sonrisota altanera.

—Sigue po —_o si no te juro que te violo yo hasta destrozarte los órganos internos._

Las mejillas de Martín están igual de incandescentes que las de Manuel, lo besa con ternura, sus corazones se golpean bajo sus pieles, están tan juntos que se van a fundir. Mueren, renacen, sobreviven.

Martín y el sonido del cierre de su jean con motivos militares le dan una punzada a su libido. Sufre menos con los ejercicios de ecuaciones diferenciales.

Libres de ropa, solo con calcetines, Manuel abre las piernas, Martín hace como que le embiste con lo poco de ropa que les queda. En círculos, en triángulos, en cuadrados. _Duele, ay flaquito me voy a correr solo de imaginarme que me la ¡ah! Metes. _Manuel infla el pecho hasta la estratosfera con esa declaración y le excita triplemente, Martín besa con suma fogosidad su esternón. Los ojos color chocolate bíter parecen fudge, mmmm Martín se los sorbería toda la eternidad. Se bañaría y se excitaría como perro en celo por saber que son de Manuel. Busca algún lubricante, en el cajón del velador algo corroído por las polillas. Lubricante, condón. Esta listo, por favor, Manu ¿me dejás tijerearte? Oh, dale, tampoco es como para que me muerdas tan fuerte el hombro… presiona el chisguete del lubricante con sabor a piña colada. Uhhhhhh, se lo compró por el mismo fetiche que tiene con el sexo acuático. De rodillas otra vez entre los muslitos tersos de Manuel, le embadurna con esa sustancia gelatinosa, dando miradas fugaces a su rostro y sus dedos desapareciendo en las entrañas del chileno.

No se aguanta y también bebe de ahí. Los lamentos de Manuel aferrándose, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, a la cabecera de la cama. Una lágrima sale de su ojo derecho, Martín la enreda con su mano libre. No puede estar más fascinado de alguien, Manuel solloza por dolor cuando los tres dedos están profundos. _Relájate. _Le cuesta por el escozor y el placer al mismo tiempo, se la pasan así veinte minutos, Martín tiene que masturbarse para que su erección no baje, es paciente. Hasta que cree que se ha dilatado, engancha sus dedos en las hendiduras del hueso de las caderas de Manuel, se sitúa, acaricia con su rigidez la entrada… Se derrama un poco de lubricante para entrar más escurrirse con más facilidad. Lo hace, suspira cuando va sintiendo el calor del infierno en la abertura de Manuel, contraen el estómago.

Preguntarle a Martín si esto es el Nirvana y te jadea, preguntarle a Manuel con quien está su vida, se va a morder el corazón.

Ondula pausado cuando esta clavado en su perdición, se besan torpe por los movimientos hasta que Manuel con ojos apretados se apodera con dos manos de su barbilla, que chorrea sudor a su pecho. Martín transpira como máquina, Jesucristo. Golpean pelvis contra glúteos. Manuel aferra más sus manos en la espalda del argentino y se yergue hasta tumbarlo con cuidado y ser quien el que le cabalgue.

—… S-Si mi cuello fuese de chicle te.. la…

—Shhhhhhhhhhhhh —levanta su culo casi hasta que el miembro de Martín haya salido por completo, volviendo a sentarse y removiendose. Haciendole gritar, que paraíso. Manuel jadea, de arriba abajo, lo siente dentro de la carne.

(Si Manuel no le hubiera contestado de esta manera, Martin probablemente estuviese hecho un lago de lágrimas, habría salido a darse una vuelta por todo el club de noche mientras se fuma la última cajetilla que se trajo de provisión. Caprichoso como él solo, sensible como un niño)

Miguel los encuentra manchados, sabanas deshechas y casi todo lo restante del campamento terminado haciendo bromas de doble sentido, Julio se entera cuando va a dejar una bandeja para que la laven y los encuentra besándose con espuma de detergente en sus ropas, mojándose porque Martín se ha sentado en la barra de azulejos del lavatorio. Ay, qué asco, Diosito ¿por qué creaste a los homosexuales?

**Mis canciones te han buscado toda la vida**

El subterránero de Argentina no era lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos lo abandonó 15 minutos antes de lo normal, caminó hasta salir a la iluminada avenida. Con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de su jean negro, sesgó camino por una paralela para llegar a su punto de todas las mañanas antes de la Facultad: el puestito callejero de desayuno.

Woah, estaba repleto de personas, alguien estaba teniendo suerte con la clientela. Sonrío de lado. Las cuatro banquitas estaban ocupadas, se apoyó en la pared a esperar que Miguel acabara con los pedidos de cafés, chocolates calientes, emolientes, quinua, sanguches…

—¿Te vai a demorar mucho?

El peruano suelta un soplo de cansancio, con la nuca empapada de sudor frío. Apoyándose en la carretilla, con su vestimenta blanca y ojos cerrados.

—Manu, sorry ¡pero mira cuanta gente vino hoy! —a pesar que suena alegre, se le nota la cara cansada, cuando levanta la cabeza, con ojeras... Lleva quedándose más horas, desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las nueve, luego vuelve a salir a las ocho de la noche y se queda hasta las dos de la madrugada.

El chileno asiente, tamborileando los dedos, con una sonrisita muy chiquita.

—Dame un café al tiro, weón, que yo voy a llegar tarde.

—Asu, ¿estas apuradito? Los despaché rápido, ¿a qué hora comienzan tus clases? —sirve el café y con el termo agua caliente lo mezcla, saca un pan con palta. Le entrega ambos alimentos.

Manuel acomoda mejor la mochila entre sus piernas y le recibe con las dos manos. Bebe.

—Sí, estoy algo apurado, te espere diez minutos. Hubiera hecho tiempo con tu competencia —señala con la cabeza al lado de una señora regordeta, con su gorrito del municipio que esta sin una sola persona en su puesto.

Miguel se ríe y ladea la cabeza a lo ''bueno, bueno, por algo estará así''

—¿Cómo va a ser? si igual te quedaste —a veces este chico tiene una mirada intimidante, hipnotizante. Manuel le sostiene la mirada mientras mastica con la boca cerrada, asintiendo.

Cuando acaba le deja su paga a Miguel, con par de pesos extra.

Así es como conoce a su mejor amigo. Vive en el barrio del Boca porque como llegó en calidad de extranjero la plata se le fue rapidísimo, comenzó a trabajar para sobrevivir y no... no tiene familia acá, como le contó.

Hasta la vez en la que lo citó en una plaza, para pasar todo el día juntos. Que no iba a trabajar, se iba a dar tiempo libre. Y así fue, comieron una hamburguesa de Burger King, Manuel le dejó casi la mitad del almuezo a Miguel. Y más tarde se pusieron a beber sangría (que era lo más barato) echados en el parque.

—Brother, no chupes tanto, luego la resaca no te va a gustar —recomienda Miguel sonrojado por el licor que el SÍ se ha bebido, Manuel tararea bajito una tonadita del rock que sale de su radio pequeñito.

—Estoy acostumbrado, si viérai... esto no es nada —le da un sorbo del vasito de plástico transparente, el de ojos pardos voltea a cuidar que no venga ningún policía, aunque está la atmosfera tranquila. Solo se oye de vez en cuando los carros acelerar. Se echa en sus codos más cerca del chileno y saca el celular, presiona un botón para desbloquearlo: son las tres de la tarde.

_Y es que sucede así, cuando una chica es sensual, puedes sentir explosión de un volcán del delirio._

—Qué chévere, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a Pedrito Suárez —levanta la vista al cielo, Manuel calladito mueve un pie al ritmo de la canción—. ¿En qué piensas?

El chileno parece salir de un pensamiento profundo en un suspiro.

—Yo… Nada, es que hace tiempo no me relajaba tanto ¿cachái? —levanta una ceja y Miguel asiente, aunque esa palabrita siempre le incomoda—. Desde que me vine de Chile, cómo que no me acostumbraba al trato de algunos aquí... —recuerda como en la universidad notaba socializar a los demás pero muy alejado—, mira, eres mi segundo amigo en estos tres años.

—Qué jodido, ¿no? el ego de algunos aquí es increible —empatiza porque a él lo marginaban un poquito, por el estigma que de por sí carga su nacionalidad, aunque a diferencia de Manuel... Miguel es más humilde y puede reírse si le lanzan un insulto, como más pasivo—, ya quisiera verles cuando no tengan un centavo, todo se paga en esta vida.

—Puro maraco —sonríe de lado y la canción acaba, comienza otra, rock argentino.

—Entonces, ¿no te estabas aburriendo? Digo como estabas todo calladito, pensaba que… —menea la cabeza, al són de la música—. En fin... Hoy he quedado con un pata, para ir a tonear, ¿quieres quedarte?

Manuel levanta la vista con toda la intención de disculparse, que tiene que llegar a hacer un trabajo que casi es un tercio del puntaje de la materia, que seguro se van a amanecer y necesitará de un día entero para recomponerse, que…

—Bacán, ¿a dónde planearon ir de carrete?

—Eso si no sé, espera, voy a darle una timbrada —tantea el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón— A ver, en que está —le da un sorbo a la sangría.

Martín le comunica que lo va a recoger en una hora, en la plazuela donde se encontró con Manuel horas antes.

Así que después de terminarse las tres botellas, Manuel está riendose de como Miguel baila la macarena o salsas con una mujer imaginaria. Haciendo el ridículo para Manuel, se cae varias/muchas veces de rodillas, y cuando le dan ganas de ir mear… Corren al grifo, agarrados de la mano, casi los atropellan dos buses porque pensaban que la luz estaba en verde para transeúntes _BOLUDOS DE MIERDA NO ESTAN EN SU PATIO ACÁ,_ piden por favor el baño, la cajera levanta una ceja cuando aspira el tufo a alcohol pero se hace la desentendida y le da las llaves.

Entran, Manuel se siente como un vándalo, sus ojos relampaguean con el dulzor de la travesura, Miguel se lava la cara y lo observa mientras por el espejo apoyado en la pared.

—¿Habrán pasado ya… ?

Se encoge de hombros, siente el cuerpo ardiendo, como de fiebre.

—Tu amigo se está demorando.

—Pero, no sé ni qué hora es, de repente es temprano... —se ríe, sin ninguna razón en especial y Manuel le sigue la risa pegajosa, porque cuando está en estas condiciones, más desinhibido, es risueño. El baño es pequeño, como una ratonera. Miguel saca su celular, se asusta cuando ve las diez llamadas perdidas de Martín, con un saltito—. Chucha, ya debe estar ahí, vam-

Del caño sigue corriendo agua.

Sus labios corresponden después de diez segundos de shock, no es algo completamente ajeno el besarse con desconocidos en estado etílico (en fiestas o reuniones) por eso, ayuda en gran medida el que estén adormecidos, al comienzo es suave, sin demasiados movimientos espectaculares... hasta que ambos llegan a acomodarse, la lengua de Manuel se cuela, repegando más a la pared a Miguel por el escalofrío que le pega esa acción. Le chupa el poco dulce que le queda del licor de uvas. No tiene ni idea de cómo su cuerpo está correspondiendo, quiero decir, es normal. Nos inclinamos por placer siempre que lo tengamos a la mano pero… No de esta forma, Miguel siente que está llegando demasiado lejos. Cristo. Manuel se ha provocado de ÉL, ¡quiere mucho a su amigo! Quizá porque es el único más cercano cree que está en el derecho de desfogar su hambre sexual. Confusos, corren los segundos.

Sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos observa a Miguel morderse los labios, su lengua... Mojada, caliente, exótica. Su naricita toda rosada, le chupetea el cuello un rato, apoyando en la puerta de madera al mayor. Manuel tiene diecinueve, Miguel veintitrés. Una pareja diferencia de edad, eh

_Perdón_

Miguel le acerca más a su cuerpo con las manos en el culo de Manuel. Masajea, empuja hacia dentro. Jadeando sin decir su nombre, con las emociones burbujeándole, el aliento tibio chocando la pálida frente. _Que rico, aaaaaah, no sabía que podías besar así. Manuelito me estas calentando entero, ¿ser gay es así de rico? Cuando me tiré al ecuatoriano ese se demoró en ponérmela... Que chucha, esto no sale de acá. Me llevas fácil… _El chileno le ha confiado su cerebro a la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, embiste en círculos con la ropa puesta a la entrepierna de Miguel, del cocinerito Miguel que siempre le reconforta en las mañanas o en las tardes cuando no ha logrado los puntos esperados en el examen, le confía cosas porque sabe que Miguel va a responderle con amor, ese cariño que por alguna razón lo percibe sincero. Tiene el cerebro embotado.

Pero de esta manera no te quiero yo.

Manuel tenía que aclararse la duda. A pesar de que su sabor lo nuble.

Alguien golpetea la puerta, saltan del puro susto, es la cajera de los puestos de gasolinera. Se separan.

—Que deji de tocar así, ya salíamos, que pésimo trato con los extranjeros —quita el seguro de la puerta, sin mirar a nadie con el ceño fruncido, sale—. Argentinos culiaos.

Escondiendo la vergüenza entre el fastidio... porque lleva las orejitas rojas mientras acelera el paso.

—Disculpe, señorita —sigue Miguel, sonriendo con culpabilidad a la muchacha que le observa con el entrecejo fruncido. Le hace entrega las llaves para reanudar su camino de regreso al lugar de encuentro junto a Manuel.

Nunca se volvió a hablar de ese episodio.

La incipiente de borrachera en ambos bajó todo el camino hacia la plaza. El aire también ayudó a disiparlo, se sentaron a la pileta a esperar al dichoso amigo de Miguel.

—Cheee, ¿por qué no me contestabas? Ya te iba a cancelar —Martín se acerca para abrazarlo como saludo, dandole el beso en la mejilla reglamentario entre amigos y luego dejando su brazo en los hombros, sonríe.

—Estaba ocupado, ni siquiera lo oí —mira de reojo a Manuel—. ¡Oye! te presento a Manuelito —señala con el brazo— es chileno, ah, no lo prejuzgues, cocherita.

—Ah, mirá vos... —no se puede evitar un pequeño tono despectivo ante aquello, con la mirada arrogante que le da a Manuel y éste último que se la aguanta.

Miguel se muerde el labio para no reir con toda la tensión entre ambos y con la mirada juguetona, de reojo, del argentino.

Se tienden la mano, Martín le sonríe, Manuel también pero por compromiso.

.

Dispara con el rumbo fijo, tras sus gafotas protectoras gigantes que le van a dejar marquitas rosadas en los pómulos (lo más seguro), a la pierna de su oponente, choca explota en pintura amarilla. Mira a los lados para asegurarse de no ver moros en la costa.

Arrastra hasta ponerse a buen recaudo tras el matorral verdoso, agitado y a llenar provisiones. _Dejá que te encuentro y cómo vas a sufrir, eh. Dejame._

Miguel encontró por la espalda a Manuel, con la vista fija en su objetivo. Le disparó en la nuca, ¡splaaaaaaaaash! El rojo de la pintura derramaba fresco en su piel lechosa. Pegó un grito. _CHOLOOOOOOOOOOO CONCHETUMADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, _Miguel se destornillaba de la pura risa. Fuera de su campo de visión, gruñe pero sonríe. Todos están contentos, Martín dispara a su espalda ¡boom! ¡splash! ¡plock! Chorros de pintura celeste BAÑAN la camiseta de Manuel, sus gritos, las carcajadas de Martín. Corre.

—¡Por la re cresta! ¿Me habís agarrado de punto? —refunfuña porque está cabreadísimo con todos los disparos del rubio, argentino de mierda, me tienes los huevos llenos desde que me miraste todo arrogante, ¿Qué te creí, voh?

—ES LA GUERRA, QUERIDO. NOS VENGAMOS LIMPIAMENTE DE USTEDES, ¡TRAIDORES! —vocifera Martín de algún punto del huerto que no distingue con claridad… ¡splash! Aprieta los ojos, pintura celeste en zona de la corva.

Ah, esto es personal. Maraco. Fleto. Culiao. Vómito de inglés, serás tú. Con esa cara no lo dudo, si no fueras rubio ni con ojos verdes darías pena, argayntino.

Se disparan pintura las siguientes cuatro horas, embarrados de todos los colores. Arcoirises de carne y hueso, Martín por primera vez no se queja pero no duda en preguntar a donde van a ir a cambiarse porque es una vergüenza caminar de esta manera por Buenos Aires, Miguel le sigue, Manuel se limita a asentir, a pesar que se lo ha pasado de lo mejor. Y esta salida tiene un lugar muy especial en su corazón… Martín le atrae en un abrazo.

—Todo iba en buena onda, ¿eh? Vos me caés de puta madre, loco, asi seas un callado, que esos son los peeeeeeores —le guiña un ojo y Manuel se arrepiente solo una milésima parte de haberle prejuzgado... Luego, cuando les oye corear _'_'el que no salta es un chileno'' en la afrancesada Buenos Aires solo con ánimos de molestarle, ya no tanto.

Miguel y Martín se cuelan al supermercado mientras Manuel los sigue detrás a distancia pronunciada, aunque como van hechos todos unos esperpentos humanos ya resaltan, se pierden en el pasillo de refrigeradoras con cervezas, Red Bull's, gaseosas, energizantes, bebidas en general… El argentino, trae un coche. Una vez ahí, Miguel con toda chulería saca veinte botellitas de Red Bulls, alcanza un vino cuando se hacen los interesados en las degustaciones de quesos. Van a la caja, Manuel traga saliva, lejitos pero a la vez, ¿Qué más daba? Era parte de esto, ¡las manchas en la ropa le delatan! Haciendo cola para la caja, Miguel va a metiéndose las latas de bebidas por todos los bolsillos, el calzoncillo y… todos los huecos posibles en su cuerpo (no malpensar demasiado) mientras se agacha a ver las revistas y precios de los chocolates en el estante de ahí, no más.

—Oe, ¡aaaaaasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! mira los huevos, están baratísimos.

—¿Y yo para que quiero huevos, boludo? Me basta con los que tengo en los pantalones —igual le sigue la conversación a Miguel para guardar las apariencias ante el guardia—. Mirá, que con esto nos gastamo buena guita —refiriéndose a los paquetes de licor que cargan.

—Aplica, causa, aplica —susurra para Martín, alentándolo a que siga con lo estipulado.

Manuel se ha puesto a ver cobertores, muy decorativos, de celular en un stand cerca de la caja. Lanzando miradas furtivas al par porque... DIOS esta con el alma en vilo, esto es MALO.

Le toca, por fin, el turno al argentino quién saca unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo, agarra un six pack de cervezas (que alguien dejó olvidado en la esquina de la contigua caja ya cerrada) y mientras la señorita apunta unos cuantos números en la pantalla empieza a tamborilear los dedos. Guarda el six pack en una bolsa, Miguel camina detrás suyo hasta casi alejarse de la caja. Nadie lo mira sospechosamente, buena suerte.

Entrega billetes falsos.

Todo desde ahí comienza a suceder en cámara lenta: la cajera comienza a reclamarle y Martín sale corriendo siguiendo al peruano y a Manuel que va encabezando, corren corren, hasta sentir el corazón en la boca. Son unas balas.

El único guardia a tan altas horas de la noche está a cargo de la puerta contraria de la que salieron, así que demora un poco más. No les alcanza. Corren, corren, corren, las piernas n. Martín tose sin dejar de correr. Miguel se ríe a mil revoluciones. Corren, corren, corren. Manuel se siente VIVO.

Beben, se cuelan a barrios cerrados trepándose por las rejas, llegan las cinco de la madrugada y están durmiendo en una caseta de vigilancia relativamente grande, abandonada en un parque. Después de haber tocado timbres a desconocidos, sentirse los reyes del mundo nocturno.

**Estoy lo mismo que estanque colmado, y te parezco un surtidor inerte. Todo por mi callar atribuladoque es más atroz que el entrar en la muerte**

Martín como era de esperar, tenía de amistades a la mejor gente de los barrios privados en Buenos Aires, gente de harta plata.

Ese fue el motivo por el cual estaban sentados en el patio trasero, bajo el toldo de color rosado de esa casa gigante en el barrio Recoleta. Inmensa, el jardín con flores tan coloridas, altas y de formas distintas que ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Abel Montufar a pesar de ser el organizador, se le notaba un poco retraído. Las empleadas servían todos los bocaditos, descendientes de franceses el muchacho hablaba perfecto el español, con alguna musicalidad que se le había pegado por vivir ahí desde que sus padres emigraron a la Argentina. Se iba de viaje por crucero, uno que costaba como una minita de oro. Vestía relajado para tener tanta clase pero sin perder la elegancia (debe ser por la percha)

Conoció a Abel cuando se metió a los Boy Scout, a los siete años. Lo abandonó al cumplir los catorce. Su papá era inglés pero nunca le cayó bien, le miraba como si conociera algún secreto turbio suyo. Desconfiado todo él. Arthur. Su mamá si era un amor, cuando se quedaba en la casa le cocina de todo. Hasta merienda, tan rico, delicioso. Marianne. Que gran contraste los polos opuestos de sus padres.

Manuel se comportaba a la altura, bebiendo de los cócteles que repartían, mientras Martín rajaba de algunos detalles de la decoración.

Conforme iba a pasando las horas, comenzaba aburrise planteandose regresar a la casa...

Hasta que cambiaron de música. El DJ ya había llegado.

Se apagó todo y luces de discoteca empezaban a alumbrar, anunciando que oficialmente podían beber hasta por la nariz, bailar, disfrutar de la piscina…

Martín se ha quitados los pantalones Versage cuando la mayoría se ha metido.

—¿Querés entrar, flaco? No me digas que porque tienes frío no querís, que te doy el sape de la vida.

Manuel suspira, y se abraza a sí mismo, corre viento.

—Es de noche, no he traído ropa de baño, ni toallas. Es obvio que te voy a decir que no, te agradezco que me conozcas hasta ese punto.

El lugar retumba con alguna canción electrónica de Studio Killers, se quita la camiseta mientras le guiña el ojo, Manuel se sonroja mirando a los lados porque está haciendo tremenda escenita… Se la tira. Bebe del coctel de durazno que reposa en la mesita, lo acaba y chupa el pedacito de fresa en el mondadientes que acompaña el licor. Manuel siente lo chupa a él. Cruza las piernas furioso arreglándose el flequillo.

(Lo que hubiera pasado si Martín no hubiera conocido a Sebastián, ni todo el entorno que formó Manuel en Chile. Ni ese destornillador lo hubiera hecho agonizar como un samurái en harakiri, aunque toda la acción indicaba eso. Nada justificó aún el ácido hirviente que desfiguró la cara de Daniel. Manuel lo sabía pero CÓMO sufría el solo imaginarse sus gritos. El de los dos, ya que un día antes Martín había irrumpido con toda su chulería en su apartamento, a Manuel le ardían los ojos por haberse quedado despierto esperándolo en la sala. La espalda la tenía hecha cuadritos. Desde que llamaron los carabineros a las doce de la noche. El argentino había traído waffles de una repostería fina y muchas otras exquisiteces para desayunar. Manuel le tiró una cachetada que le volteó la cara. Pelearon, comieron boca a boca, fue la última vez que hicieron el amor en la ducha. El dia del juicio vomitó tres veces antes de entrar.)


End file.
